


Permanent

by wrappedupinabook



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tattoos, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedupinabook/pseuds/wrappedupinabook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Cophine fluff, they decide to get matching tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I've posted here, so please feel free to pile on the criticism :)

'I promise it doesn't hurt', Cosima said, smoothing out the paper napkin with the design loosely inked on the back, 'well, not much,' she added, grinning wolfishly at the woman sat next to her in the waiting room.

'I'm just not so sure...' Delphine began, not knowing how she planned to finish the sentence. It has seemed like such a good idea last night, fuelled by red wine and a full moon, but now, in the light of day, things looked different.

'Not sure about what?' Cosima jumped in, her smile dropping slightly. 'About what?' she repeated, taking Delphine's hand and trying to keep her tone light. 

'It's just so ... it is forever, you know? I've never done anything so ... permanent before.' Delphine replied, looking at the ground.

'Oh,' Cosima's heart sank through her boots into the floor, she quickly released Delphine's hand and began tearing at the skin around her thumbnail. Delphine noticed her distress, but for a few seconds could not understand what could have caused it. As realisation suddenly hit her, she reached across and stilled Cosima's destructive fingers, clasping her hands between her own and meeting her eyes, holding her in a gentle stare.

'We are permanent Cosima,' Cosima glanced down at the handkerchief tucked inside her hand, a few dots of blood bleeding through the white fabric like a bandage on an open wound, but Delphine cupped a hand under her chin, and raised her face till they made eye contact again. 'We are permanent', she repeated, leaning in and gently kissing the other girl's chapped lips, silencing both Cosima's rising protestations and her doubts. She returned the kiss, glad of the comfort it brought her, but her curiosity, as ever, was too much to ignore for long. 

'So what are you having doubts about?'

'You don't think the design is a little morbid?' Cosima's wicked grin was back.

'That's sort of the point, mon cher,' Delphine winced at Cosima's horrible pronunciation, but before she could retort the burly artist was beckoning them into the studio. Heart in her throat, she let Cosima lead her by the hand to the waiting needle.

...

'Well then, lets see what all the fuss was about,' Sarah asked, already picking at the edges of the wrapping. With a slight flourish they would be embarrassed to admit they had rehearsed, the two women peeled back the sterile white cloth in unison, each revealing a DNA helix, and, picked out in curling script, '324b21'.


End file.
